1. Technical Field
This invention relates to lenses and, particularly, to a liquid crystal lens with a variable focal length and a lens module having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, image pick-up devices such as video cameras are widely used. The image pick-up device includes a lens module. The lens module is configured for focusing light onto an image sensor. The lens module includes lenses and a lens barrel for holding the lenses. A complicated bulky motor is used to move lenses during focusing.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens with a variable focal length and a lens module having the same.